yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 037
"Double Duel!!" is the thirty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 2/2014 issue of V Jump, released on December 21, 2013, and in English in the 12/23/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary In the Heartland New Tower Red Stadium, Yuma and Astral are shocked to see that Kaito is their opponent. In the stands, the Numbers Club are likewise surprised that Yuma is the special Duelist for the day. Yuma asks Kaito if Kyoji Yagumo forced him into this, but Kaito doesn't respond. Yagumo's voice comments from Yuma's D-Pad that they might say that, but it isn't quite true; Kaito is on his team now. Yuma asks what he means, and Yagumo replies that Kaito decided to help him collect the "Numbers". Yuma protests that Kaito was fighting Yagumo. Astral realizes that Yagumo has taken Haruto hostage, and Yagumo appears on the screen of Yuma's D-Pad, telling them that they've guessed correctly, commenting that if they refuse the Duel, he cannot guarantee Haruto's safety. Yuma starts insulting Yagumo, but Yagumo ignores him, asking if they should get started; it's Kaito and Yagumo against Yuma and Shark. The doppelganger of Mr. Heartland announces what the crowd have all been waiting for; the reigning champion is appearing in Blue Stadium. He states that the champion's Deck is cloaked in mystery and its true power is unknown - it's Kyoji Yagumo! Yagumo appears on screen, waving to the crowd with a friendly grin. Astral realizes who the other Duelist is as Heartland introduces him; the challenger is a former hero exiled from the Dueling world, but today he makes a comeback. What sort of Duel will they see from this former hero once known as the prince of WATER monsters? Ryoga Kamishiro! Yuma cries Shark's name, as the Heartland doppelganger announces the day's main event; the double Duel of the century! Yagumo asks Shark what he thinks, and Shark irritably replies that this seems a little over-the-top. Yagumo describes it as the party to end all parties. In Shark's hideout, Luna sees the event on-screen, and when she realizes what the monument in between the twin towers of Heartland New Tower is she can barely believe it. In the stands, Tokunosuke is confused, asking someone to tell him what is going on. Tetsuo suddenly gets a message on his Duel Gazer from Yuma, attracting Kotori's attention, and he tells Yuma that they're on it. Outside Heartland, Cologne complains about Yuma leaving her behind and she wonders where he went. Something suddenly speeds past her; it's Luna, hidden under her cloak. Recognizing Luna from her time with Dr. Faker, Cologne tries to play dead, causing them both to sweatdrop. Luna picks Cologne up, recognizing her and commenting that this is perfect timing. She asks if Cologne is with Yuma and if she recognizes the monument from Dr. Faker's lab. Cologne panics, protesting that she's just a doll that looks like Princess Cologne. The Number Club show up, blowing Cologne's cover, and Kotori asks who Luna is. Luna introduces herself, explaining that she is Ryoga's partner. Kotori protests that Shark is on the Dueling field now, and Luna replies that she knows, stating that there is no time. She needs their help to stop the monument. Takashi asks what is wrong with it, and Luna explains that it opens a door to another world. If activated, Heartland City faces annihilation. Luna states that Kyoji Yagumo is plotting something terrible. Kotori protests that they have to find Haruto, and Tetsuo explains that they got a call from Yuma, asking them to find Haruto as Yagumo was holding him hostage, and that was why Kaito had switched to Yagumo's side. Luna immediately suggests that they split up and find him. Tetsuo takes charge, ordering Kotori, Cathy and Takashi to go and find Haruto, while the rest of them will stop that device. The Numbers Club move out, leaving Luna and Cologne standing. Yuma deploys his D-Pad, asking if he will be facing Kaito and Shark facing Yagumo in a double Duel. Astral wonders if Kyoji Yagumo is planning something, and Yuma asks what it could be. Astral explains that right now all the "Numbers" are in these two arenas, and Yuma realizes that Yagumo wants to settle it all right there and now. Astral nods in agreement and comments that it would appear that way; this is the final battle in the Numbers War. Kaito meanwhile is thinking to himself that whatever the reason, he, Yuma Tsukumo, and Astral have a score to settle. Yuma protests that he can't believe they're fighting Kaito, but Astral reminds him that they have no choice. Kaito tells Yuma, "let's do this", and he engages Photon Change and both players ready their D-Pads, Yuma his Duel Gazer, and Kaito his tattoo with a declaration of "Duel!" The Heartland doppelganger announces the beginning of the Duel in Red Stadium and Kaito goes first, declaring his turn and drawing a card. He Summons "Photon Advancer" with 1000 ATK and then Special Summons another from his hand since he already controls a "Photon Advancer". Then he activates their effects, making the ATK of each "Photon Advancer" he controls the sum of the two, and thus both "Photon Advancers" rise to 2000 ATK. Astral notes the two monsters with at least 2000 ATK each as Kaito Releases both monsters, chanting "Descend, incarnation of light! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yuma is shocked to see "Galaxy-Eyes" is already in play, as Kaito ends his turn. Yuma declares his turn and draws. Astral advises Yuma to by them some time so that Tetsuo and the others can change the situation. Yuma agrees, and Summons "Gogogo Dexia", which bursts out of the ground with zero ATK. Kaito is surprised to see a zero ATK monster, and Yuma activates a Spell Card, claiming that there's more to his monster than that. "Golem's Clap" allows him to Special Summon "Gogogo Aristera" from his hand, another zero ATK monster. Then he activates their effects, switching them into Defense Position. The two hands clap as they stand with 2200 DEF each, as Yuma explains that his opponent can no longer attack EARTH monsters. Yuma Sets a card and ends his turn. Kaito notes that they're preventing him from attacking with a monster effect, and Yuma replies that even "Galaxy-Eyes" can't attack now, and this will prevent it from using its exclusion effect too. Summons "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon".]] Kaito muses that he sees that they came prepared to fight "Galaxy-Eyes", but he vows to win the Duel for Haruto's sake. He equips to Equip Spell Cards to "Galaxy-Eyes", "Galaxy Shot" and "Galaxy Barrier". Yuma states that it's pointless to beef "Galaxy-Eyes" up if he can't attack, and Kaito asks if Yuma is sure about that. He declares that this is a trump card that he's never shown anyone, and he overlays "Galaxy-Eyes" and the two Equip Cards. Astral and Yuma are shocked, and Yuma asks if that is even possible. Kaito chants, "At the end of the Milky Way's light, a new world opens! Descend, scion of divinity! Armored Xyz Summon! Come forth, new incarnation of light! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Astral gasps that it's a new Xyz Monster. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Turn 1: Kaito Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Advancer" (1000/???). Since he controls a "Photon Advancer", he Special Summons a second one from his hand, and both gain 1000 ATK (1000 → 2000). Kaito Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Dexia" (0/2200) and activates "Golem's Clap", Special Summoning "Gogogo Aristera" (0/2200) from his hand. Since both "Dexia" and "Aristera" are on the field, they both are changed to Defense Position, and prevent Kaito from attacking EARTH monsters. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Kaito Kaito equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Galaxy Barrier" and "Galaxy Shot". He then uses "Galaxy-Eyes" and his two Equip Spell Cards as Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" (4000/3500) from his Extra Deck via its own effect. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.